Faire Tomber le Masque En cours de Réecriture
by Lavande1
Summary: Ronald Weasley décide d’enfin assumer son côté Serpentard et ce n’est pas aussi facile que prévu . Heureusement Drago Malefoy veille à ce que son petit protégé sois à la hauteur . [Nouveau résumé aussi lol]


Faire tomber le masque …

_Auteur : Lavande_

_Genre : Ronald Weasley décide d'enfin assumer son côté Serpentard et ce n'est pas aussi facile que prévu. Heureusement Drago Malefoy veille à ce que son petit protégé soit à la hauteur._

_Pairing : DM/RW , SB/RL_

_Rating : Selon les chapitres, celui –ci n'est pas bien méchant, PG je dirais._

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi mais, le temps d'une fic je leur fais subir tous mes caprices air sadique _

Enfin ! Je suis dans ma période perfectionniste et cette fic que j'adore me paraît bien minable à côté de l'idée de départ. J'ai donc décidé de remettre à neuf tous les chapitres et ainsi avoir la conscience tranquille et satisfaite.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 1 :

-Ron, dis à Harry qu'il a tort, s'exclama Hermione, aller quoi, il y a autre chose que le quidditch dans la vie.

Discussion habituelle. Tous les matins, Hermione se faisait un devoir de tenter de leur inculquer à Harry et Ron une passion différente mais le quidditch était irremplaçable, et les garçons se plaisaient à le lui rappeler assez fréquemment.

Ron, à la fois agacé et outré, – la lecture plus intéressante qu'un match de quidditch ?! – réprima l'envie tentante d'assommer Hermione et se comporta comme tout bon Weasley le ferait.

-Bien sur Hermione il y plein d'autres choses !

-Quoi par exemple ? demanda Harry, soudain suspicieux.

-Les matchs de quidditch, le quidditch théorique, le quidditch amateur … s'entendit énoncer Ron avec une nausée qui n'annonçait rien de bon …

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione fit la moue. A ce moment précis, des dizaines de hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un joyeux remue ménage. Ron ne leva même pas la tête, qui lui pourrait bien lui écrire à deux semaines des vacances de Noël ? Hermione quant à elle, paya la petite chouette brune et ouvrit en grand la Gazette du Sorcier, les sourcils froncés et sa mine boudeuse totalement envolée.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de l'actualité sorcière ou moldue, la Gryffondor devenait si sérieuse qu'elle rappelait étrangement McGonagall quand celle ci corrigeait des copies au petit déjeuner.

-Je crois que Fudge va bientôt finir à Ste Mangouste s'il continue à nier l'évidence de cette manière … lança-t-elle distraitement en tendant le journal à Harry .

_« Le Ministre de la Magie , Cornelius Fudge , a récemment annoncé qu'aucun moyen de défense ne sera mis en place aux alentours d'Azkaban , la tristement célèbre prison des sorciers gardée par les Détraqueurs ; en effet Fudge déclare que 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est bien de retour mais les Détraqueurs nous sont fidèles depuis 15 ans alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de gardiens !' . Rappelons qu'à ce jour Sirius Black, et dix autres mangemorts se sont évadés de la prison 'dont on ne revient pas'._

_Malice Zannor, pour la Gazette du Sorcier n° 4558896. »_

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire , il a vu Voldemort me posséder sous ses yeux ! Il devrait pourtant le reconnaître, garder les Détraqueurs … autant ouvrir toutes les portes d'Azkaban et offrir un bateau privé à chaque prisonnier pour s'échapper !

Ron resta silencieux , il n'avait que faire de Fudge , pour lui rien n'avait d'importance dans cette histoire , rien sauf la vie de sa sœur , et quoi qu'il puisse jamais dire ou penser il serait toujours reconnaissant à Harry de l'avoir sauver 4 ans auparavant . Sans lui, il serait peut être mort de son propre gré .

Ginevra Weasley, sa sœur, était, au monde, celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ce n'était pas une beauté à mourir ou un amour à s'en damner mais c'était sa sœur et leurs relations étaient si fusionnelles qu'elles dépassaient de très loin celles de n'importe qui d'autre.

La cloche retentit et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

-On a quoi ce matin déjà ? demanda Seamus à moitié endormi.

-Double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard, soupira Dean en essuyant la marmelade qui ornait ses lèvres.

Il y eut un gémissement commun à tous les Gryffondor de 6ème année mais aucun n'aurait jamais l'idée folle de sécher l'un des cours de Rogue. Cette année , d'après leurs résultats aux BUSES , seuls Seamus , Dean , Harry , Hermione – bien évidemment - , Parvati , Ron , et ,au grand étonnement de tous, Neville qui avaient encore des cours de Potions . La plupart d'entre eux voulaient exercer des métiers dans lesquels les notions en Potions étaient malheureusement indispensables.

Seamus et Dean voulaient tous deux devenir reporters. Dean dans le milieu de l'avancement technologique et magique des méthodes médicales (allez savoir pourquoi), et Seamus dans l'art et la littérature sorcière, malheureusement pour lui cette branche étant peu stable et il devait donc suivre une formation de journaliste économique avant de pouvoir se rediriger et pour cela, l'enseignement devait être le plus divers possible, les potions étant l'une des matières principales, il n'avait guère le choix.

Harry et Hermione pensaient tous deux à un avenir dans le métier d'auror mais Hermione n'était pas encore sûre, elle comptait le fait d'être douée en arithmancie pour pouvoir devenir employée au Ministère dans le département des affaires sociales et économiques.

Parvati avait surpris beaucoup de gens en décidant, tout comme sa sœur, de devenir aide soignante, mais Padma visait plus haut encore. Elle projetait de devenir médecin chef du département des maladies mortelles. Elle avait pour ambition de découvrir les remèdes aux maladies comme la Goblinite qui étaient mortelles et sans traitement efficace.

Neville avait décidé de travailler dans le milieu végétal et il pensait devenir chercheur. Harry avait un jour émit l'hypothèse que Neville pourrait peut être découvrir le remède à l'amnésie de ses parents, voir découvrir le moyen de rendre toutes leurs capacités mentales à des patients atteints des même symptômes. Hermione l'encourageait beaucoup et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Neville avait depuis le combat au Ministère acquit une maturité et une détermination exemplaire. C'était un bon bougre.

Ron quant à lui pensait à la formation d'auror mais depuis les événements de juin passé, il se rendait compte à quel point il lui faudrait travailler pour cela et petit à petit il désespérait de s'imaginer dans un quelconque avenir.

Ils avançaient vers les cachots mais Hermione attrapa Harry et Ron et les fit ralentir le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir .

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait demander à Dumbledore …

-Non !

Harry avait un regard sombre. Apparemment il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au vieux directeur sa manière de le protéger.

Mais soudain une bande de première année toutes maisons confondues les bousculèrent et ils se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours. C'est alors que Malefoy apparut au détour d'un couloir. Ron comme à son habitude mima de se renfrogner. Il savait pourquoi il haïssait Malefoy, lui avait une raison bien différente de celle des deux autres. Il haïssait le Serpentard parce que ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le départ, parce qu'il savait que Ron jouait un rôle ; mais surtout il détestait son visage angélique, ce sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres tentantes, cette aura complexe qui se dégageait de cette pourriture qu'il enviait tant. Si demain Drago Malefoy lui demandait d'être son ami il ne refuserait pour rien au monde, sauf peut être pour sa sœur …De plus Ron se devait de le détester comme tout Weasley déteste tout Malefoy.

Drago sourit, et s'il s'amusait un peu … Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant le rouquin.

-Alors Weasley, toujours aussi bon menteur ?

Ron se sentit rougir. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? D'habitude Malefoy ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière mais depuis quelques temps déjà il s'amusait à mettre une pression plus que stressante sur ses épaules.

-Tu les as peut être dupés mais pas moi, poursuivit le blond sans cesser de sourire.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Ron mais se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy mais Ron est quelqu'un de bien, pas comme toi, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

-Pauvre petite, il faut qu'elle t'emprunte tes binocles Potty, apparemment elle est aussi myope que toi.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Malefoy et les poings crispés. Ron , lui , se sentait de plus en plus mal , Malefoy pouvait tout révéler , pas qu'il en ait peur mais comment réagirait Dumbledore en apprenant qu'un Weasley de 11 ans avait réussi à faire agir le choixpeau contre sa volonté ?

Harry répliqua quelque chose de ridicule ce qui fit rire Malefoy. Ron voulut l'insulter mais le bruit d'une porte qui claqua près d'eux le coupa, Drago tourna les talons en directions des cachots humides. Il jeta un dernier regard au roux.

-Au fait, si tu as besoin d'un avocat n'hésite pas Ron, lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique que son regard brûlant éclipsait totalement.

Ron se posa plusieurs questions à la fois et opta pour lui mettre son poing en pleine figure mais Harry posa la question fatidique :

-De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Oh de rien tu le connais, il est menteur, tricheur et …

-Ron, tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais ? dit Hermione, d'une voix douce.

-Vous formez un joli couple, lança Ron avec un rire qui sonnait faux, allons-y, Rogue va nous coller si on arrive en retard.

Il s'éloigna rapidement sans attendre de réponse.

Si elle savait, songea-t-il alors qu'il apercevait le regard hargneux de Rogue. Il eut un rictus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Trouvez-vous que le chapitre est mieux ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup plus en tous cas .

N'oubliez pas de reviewez .

Merci et gros bisous.

Lavande


End file.
